Best Story 1010
by TheRohinFire
Summary: This is story I made on FFL Forums, It has lots of In jokes but I hope u can still read it
1. Chapter 1: The first one

On the battlefield noone was left, Grizzly stared into Numbuh Twos eyes and as the 2 caressed each other for the last time numbuh 2 kissed grizzly on the cheek saying "it's all OIL OGRE now" For some odd reason Grizzly and Numbuh 2 saw and trail of plush llamas, they followed it into a dark smelly cave and out popped a shirtless CARL WHEEZER! Carl explained that during the camping trip The all mighty lord TheRohinFire caused the apocalypse, using creepypastas, Cheesetron and tophatratt pooped on the floor because poop is funny and the ppg reboot is gewd Now this was going to far, tophatrat and cheesetron were trying to run from the CT but the CT couldn't couldn't control it, cheesetron yelled "IM REALLY FEEEEEEEEELING IT" and carl wheezer and jimbles holding on to numbuh 2 and grizzily flew up and launched a rocket at the CT, the group now decided to trade likitungs on pokemon, The only surviving CT was obviously the moose lord StevieB, who while listening to the seinfeld theme turned super saiyan and announced "U R GONNA GET LOCKED AND SHOULD RESPECK US CT", luckily therohinfire angered by the lack of memes announced "THERES A SNAKE IN MY BOOT" and launched the snake at stevie, tophatRATT asked "why would u cause the apocalypse rohin", and rohin said "i did it for the vine" cheesetron like in the episode of my life as a hot robot took of his skin suit and was reveal to be shulk the poop poster, they decided to discuss obama and what he did right for the us but rohin (pronounced ro-h-ee-n) was canadian so he didnt care and left to where the wild things were, tophatratt found his father keemstar and went back to his news days, numbuh 2 and grizilly got married and had a child named cheese in honor of cheese tron. Jimbles questioned how he go here but realised he is gonna have to wake ME UP INSIDE. Shulk went home and made some memes angering the newly formed CT with l0l limewire as leader. Carl wheezer was left wondering what has become of this planet, why did the heavens above do this to poor carl, he just wanted afriend. carl went home as the incredible hulk sad song played. THE END


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Goofaloo

Best story 10/10 2: Electric GOOFALOO

"ok then" is what yoshidinosaur the new leader of hydra said to rolf and waluigi as they drove thomas the dankest engine to caillous house, "SEATBELTS EVERYONE" yelled waluigi as cheesetron (shulk) and tophatratt who recently lost his father keemstar again. TheRohinFire wasn't the cause of the apocalypse as due to terrible writing like aku, he went into hiding because instead of nerfing him he went to sleep. Now the crew went out to find cheese jr. son of numbuh 2 and grizzily who both died by attack helicopter, jimbles no longer exists and carl well no one really cares. TheRohinFIre was actually not in hiding after all but was in the new CT leader L0L_Limewire's basement who had steamy love with tophatratt. Luckily in a pizza parlor owned by the meme lover ekens. Jon Jones found out about this and went to save rohin. Ekens said "NOT U CANT LEAVE UNLESS U GIVE ME PIZZA" so jon jones killed him. As jon jones left and stole the pizza truck, waluigi and his crew in the dank train came and broke the pizza truck but decided to let jon come and save rohin with them. At lime's house (which is also nervada) ekens's ghost came and was forced to watch lime and tophat's steamy goodness alongside rohin. BUT THEN JONJONES IN THE TRAIN CRASHED RIGHT THROUGH THE WINDOW AND SAVED ROHIN AND USING HIS FEMINISM GHOST POWERS CAPTURED EKENS GHOST, sadly Shulk saw his friend (tophatratt) who accidently teleported to lime's house was run over by the train while searching for his father using his tongue inside lime's mouth. Shulk jumped and karate kicked lime who turned out to actually be PRINCESSROSE the evil sorcerer from area 69 they had a great battle but caillou sacrificed himself to defeat the sorcerer. At caillous funeral cheese jr said "we all have to accept lie as 1 big meme." and everyone clapped but little did they know carl wheezer would come back. actually no he is busy cosplaying as a green slug in area 69. The End? (no it's not the end of part 2)

Will Smith with his son Waluigi went on a camping trip with thomas after the apocalypse. Rohin recentlly who recently escaped lime's basement was still trying to find out who cause the apocalypse. Now with Lime dead someone else must be CT Leader, and obviously who better than carl wheezer. Carl after years became the new CT banning only those who DIDN'T enjoy fun like the old CT. TopHatRatt was revived with caillou inside him like arkham knight style. Caillou decided to help rohin find out who did it but Ratt wanted to help revive Grizzily and Numbuh 2, luckily therohinfire is kewl so he can revive ppl, but he needed the sweatty nose hair of carl wheezer, 2 dvd sets of the ppg reboot and of course the best anime cory in the house. After a long journey they finally got everythingthey needed and rohin mixed it to revive the 2. Now cheese jr. lives with shulk and since his parents died a second after he was born he didn't remember them. Grizzily and Numbuh 2 tried to take back there son/daughter/hot robot but he refused saying Shulk (cheesetron) was best dad, but shulk took off another skin suit and was revealed to actually be cheesetron. After a long battle the group looked for vinesauce joel and siIvagunner the meme lords them selves. after searching far and wide they ccaught them all in pokemon go but joel was actually vaporized by a possed siiva who was possed by zone tan and ben the looney's love child zone the coco . Afterwards the group searched for there lord pan pizza but couldn't since zone tan kept him captive in sammy classic sonic fan's home. Who will caused the apoc in last episode, who will defeat zone the coco, will they save pan or revive joel, will ratt and caillou split to be 2 seperate people, will cheese jr like his real parents, will ratt find keemstar, what are waluigi and friends doing? FIND OUT NEXT EPISODE OF BEST STORY 10/10!


	3. Chapter 3: Reboot, Already?

div class="list_posts"Best Story 10/10 Reboot:br /br /Our story starts with TheRohinFire riding thomas the dank engine back home after his long absence. When returning he realized that someone caused the apocalypse! He called his buddies CheeseTron, Przzy, TopHatRatt and LadecaSolas. All of them came except for Ladeca who came late 30 minutes later. After the crew joined up they searched for the core of the apoc and found a volano! Rohin met up with Waluigi and Caillou and they told him "my dude there is a secret cave with dat boi" they went to look for the gave but found a llama igloo instead, inside was carl wheezer torturing numbuh 2 and grizzillycowboy. Rohin fought carl and saved the 2 while carl said "chicken crack sack my homie" and vanished. They chugged with thomas to the tip of the volcano when rohin stared down, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Ladeca stabbed him in the back (metaphor) and kicked him in. TopHatRatt shocked and angered charged at him yelling "K-K-K KEEMSTAR" while przzy held his mighty Ban Hammer, Cheesetron was in shock of losing his friend. Ladeca yelled "i only do this for the money, if anyone says they do it for their fans then it's a scam" as he hopped into a truck with Peace, Gunrism (Kin) and Crystal Ranger Danny. The team wanted revenge, przzy said "rohin's death shouldn't end our journey, he wouldn't have wanted it to end like this", the rest of the team agreed and as they rode into the sunset they saw a thumbs up cloud. They felt it was a sign from rohin. TO BE CONTINUED *Roundabout plays*/div  
div class="floatright" /div  
div class="floatright" /div 


	4. Chapter 4: XD Squad

Best Story 10/10 Reboot part 2:  
ladeca's crew decided to name them selves the XD squad to annoy TopHat, they were planning on leaking the worlds PMs to show how bad people are so they can become CT of EARTH. The CT didn't want this so stevie charged his horns through the base door, Ladeca chopped the antlers off but professor kicked him down. Danny pulled out an ak and blasted all of them. Luckily under the dead body of stevie was professor who messaged his boi przzy about the problem. Ladeca saw him and blasted him head and crashed his phone. Przzy heard over the discord voice chat what happened and his face turned red in anger. Him and his squad searched around and found some homeless peeps it was zanewolfsirens and fvguy! They let them in the train but fvguy assasinated grizzily and numbuh 2. Their son cheese jr. was in shock and saw a XD symbol on fv's shirt. Cheese jr. (son of grizzily and numbuh 2) charged but przzy stopped him. Fvguy said "U ALL WILL PAY, I WILL LEAK ALL UR PMs.". Cheesetron said "i thought u were our friend" and fv said "who needs friends when i have project N" przzy shocked said "NO THAT IS WHAT CAUSED THE APOC!" fv laughed but was stabbed by zane. bleeding he said "hail ladeca" and turned to ashes. The squad rode towards the base of XD. They found 6 caveman spungs guarding it. They fought fearslessly and came out succesful. walking over the cts bodies they found the base. Ladeca captured przzy and said "I WILL SHOW U ALL ROHIN'S PMS AND NOW U WILL KNOW HE IS BAD DUDE" and Przzy said "great googly moogly" As the XD squads scientist, eliteweedhunter came out holding hydrocity and mag. They were being transported into the Project N but przzy, przzy could not let that happen, HE JUMPED IN THE AIR AND BODY SLAMMED HYDRO AND MAG AND THE THREE FUSED TO BECOME THE MAGIC DEALER! It was a beautiful sight as his intro theme played at ear bleeding volumes but noone cared, that boi came out and sliced eliteweed in half used elites arm to slap danny and summoned litten to burn gunrism (kin) and peace to ashes! suddenly the final battle was happening, elite, gun, peace and fv fused with ladeca to become WUBBALUBBADUBDUB. They weren't strong enough to beat WUBB so they called the kewl squad. OUT OF NOWHERE! came EKENS,THATGUYRAY,CHEF,XPC, Frizy, Souleater and UndeadBrad. Everyone morphed to become ULTRA MEMELORD with the enhanced alolan power from therohinfire. They knocked Wubba down and kicked it in the face. Wubba need help so it captured the pms and leaked them, luckily the ghost of rohin was smart and lied in those pms so they didn't work but they launched Project N anyway. The world was going to end until a man in a viacom uniform floated down, his beautiful hair peice flew in the wind. IT WAS DONALD TRUMP and he shut the project DOWN TOWN! He took the monster of backstabbers now defeated to the infinite ban world. Ladeca yelled "uhh i'm still ur friend dudes" while everyone spit on him and laughed kinsune (gunrism) yelled "PRZZY UNBAN ME NOW" while the rest of the crew yelled things. To be continued (roundabout plays again)


	5. Chapter 5: The grand battle

This is a story, a story about a town, called the FFL Forums. In this town there were people of different worlds. One thing that brought them together were the fresh memes. Every night they would check the Off Topic bar to see the next cringe post. Obviously there were ton like undertale and tdi fans trying to 'express themselves' or arguments over freddy fazbear beating wario in a fight. One day a cult called the nubuh 2 religion went missing. 1 by 1 members dissapeared, noone really cared so noone questioned it BUT it ws quite odd. Obviously someone was needed. Someone who was strong, handsome, heroic, and sexy but sadly xpcgamer was busy so the next best person went on to the task. THEROHINFIRE, with his powers of bad memes went on a journey to look for the members. He stumbled upon his boi stevieb former member of the cults home. He asked him politely "WHERE ARE THE SOULO SHELLS" and rohin was confused, 'were solo shells what they called the members' he thought. "Im looking for them" rohin said. Stevie stared at him and pointed to a sign, rohin turned and read it aloud "If you read this, you are a moose" rohin looked down and saw hooves and looked up and saw antlers, this was no good. So he went to look for his boi dtrix who would redraw him to normal, but dtrix wanted something out of it. "A DUCK BODY PILLOW?" rohin said, "yes, and it want it filled with WOOD" said dtrix. Rohin drew up some ugly duck and put a log inside and that seemed to make him happy as dtrix redrew rohin back to normal. "have u seen the nubuh religion" said rohin, "ask ekens, he has fresh memes about kwanza" said dtrix, rohin headed off to look for the meme team and instead found keemstars house he knocked on the door and keemstar came out. "KILLER KEMMSTAR HERE WHAT DO U WANT", "can i talk to your son" said rohin, "oh, sure. RATT GET DOWN HERE UR FRIEND IS HERE" said keem. "what do u want?" said tophatratt. "I need your help. we're bringing back the meme team.", ratt almost cried and said "NOO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! YOU REBOOTED THE FANFIC" said ratt. "It wont be like that, that fanfic was a dream, comeon i got brawlhalla in the car" said rohin, so matt agreed and hopped on the mystery machine. They stumbled on a cave, and memories flooded back, train tracks ad croissants everywhere. and there he was or there THEY were, thomas, jimbles and carl wheezer. "CROISSANT HAIL CROISSANT" yelled carl, "NO YOU HAVE TO COME BACK" said rohin "ok" said carl and they hopped in the meme machine picking up Cheese Jr. son of grizzilly and nubuh with them. "I KNOW WHERE DADDY IS" said cheese jr. "IN DA SUBCLUB" so they headed off and bashed the door open. There was przzy and devan uhm, actually I can't say this.. uhm there was przzy and devan playing on (phew saved) przzy yelled " IK WHY UR HERE" "U WANT THE MEME TEAM" "BUT ROHIN, YOUR ENEMY HAS TAKEN THEM" rohin instantly knew "NO ITS NOT LIME STUPID" said przzy, shoot thought rohin, who else is his enemy, oh no. "przzy devan come wit" so they came in thomas and rode to the nearest prison. There was DrSlappy. Guarding the wall of trumpania and there was grizilly and nubuh. Rohin ate a titan berry and grew huge and punched the wall, it hurt. He grabbed his friends and put them in the train. "OH YEAH BOI LETS GO" said slappy and a group of other bois like professorutonium, stevieb, dtrix, rose, laurel and jt formed together to become the hugest thing "TRUMP TITAN 69 OH YEAH MR KRABS" said the monster, and they fought. Suddenly rohin found a item box from mk64, he grabbed it and prayed to dex4322. DING DING DING BANANA AND BOMB (double dash box actually i lied) he fused them by making them dance and a bath tub appeared, limewire was taking a bath in laffy taffys and stared at rohin. "GOSH DAMNIT ROHIN WHAT DO U WANT"said lime, "fuse with me" said rohin. "no you baguette" said lime and he teleported outta there. "jk fam" he came back and instead of fusing hacked the titan and the titan dropped faster than the release date of the demo, all the way down into limbo. "thx lime" said rohin. "IF YOU EVER MAKE A MEME AGAIN I WILL END YOU" said lime and he beamed out. THE END  
or is it...  
TO BE CONTINUED!


	6. Chapter 6: Why is it called chap 5?

Best Story 10/10 part 6:

after the last battle was over, things kind of went back to normal. everyone went their seperate ways and noone brought up the tragic event. Rohin held on to the past and wanted to bring back another adventure. He decided that he should talk to his pals in the SECRET PRZZYFIED UNDERGROUND BASE but suddenly everyone looked at him, rohin said "sooo uh what's up?". "what's that your holding" said drslappy, "this, oh it's just a .. meme" suddenly everyone pounced, outta nowhere drslappy, rose, professor and more with ban hammers were chasing rohin around. He tried to ask why this was happening but the hammer hit him and he was knocked right out of the base. soon, rohin found this perfect for revenge, he created a team with benbuttoncoyote, thegim and danwoof. they started planning but ben came up with an idea "rohin, you should use a disguise" rohin agreed and dressed as a bisexual lesbian named cutepan43 xoxo. he walked straight into the secret base, but things were off to a bad start. his old habits came out when questioned. lime said "i feel like i know you from somewhere" and rohin being stupid said "uhm, quit using some magic phoodoo...er voodoo" and lime turned around and yelled "its rohin" 20 ct charged at him again and he was kicked. Rohin needed to be smart, so he talked again "how about you use my friends name" ben said, "sure" said rohin and he dressed up as abstractant, this time he got along well with the community and learned better but like last time, lime was suspicous. He invited rohin to his new club name Cheesy Bagels and rohin excited that his mentor wanted him in his club joined. it was fun, lime decided to use his hacking skills and track down rohin and abs secret codes, and they both matched. they were both banned and it looked like it was all over. rohin needed intel so he asked his pals tophatrat.. er matt, ben and snap if they were talking about him. and they were! new users who had never met rohin were told that he was a villain trying to pollute the servers and was a bad person who made offensive jokes. rohin was stunned that someone he thought was his friend told people that. he was mad at lime and had an argument. lime shot up a ban bubble and blocked rohin out of his life. rohin was quite upset and talked to his friends, they all told him the same thing "you need to change" so he tried, he came back to the fusionfall forum city and announced that he had returned, stevie and others jokingly said that they were troubled by this. He being the stupid user he was decided to reply to these jokes because he took everything personally from people he hasn't met. and his friend snap sent him a message "they're all talking about you" he said and rohin saw something he didnt want to see, people who he had helped in the past like ekens were talking about how much of an idiot, the worst part of the community and many more things that i cant say. Rohin was fed up and was ready to go, but had to thank someone who stook with him even though not getting well with him in the beginning, it was tophat. rohin said his goodbyes to tophat, ready to embark to the next life and tophat was worried. rohin announced a goodbye and the whole community was confused. tophat informed others that rohin may be taking his own life, and he may have been right, rohin had messages sent to him about "hey your invited back to my secret club" from people who didnt want to look bad, but then people started replying to his announcement, they didnt want him to go. but it was to late, he read his lasts messages on his dsi on his bed, waiting for the sweet release, remembering all the goodtimes and the bad. "im leaving this world because of the internet" he said "i really am in idiot" his last words before rohinfire was gone. but he wasn't gone entirely, he soon realised after leaving the community how toxic it really was. even if he did leave he would be a joke, noone would take it seriously. but at the same time if he stayed he would endure the same pain. He sent out 1 FINAL time to see what people were saying, and suprisingly (or unsuprisingly knowing the guy) people were slamming him with sweet roasts like "oh how entitled is this guy, he just wants the community to give him a pity party" rohin soon knew that noone really cared and this was all to give them a good name. why even stay here when he can make his own game, with its own community. but it wouldn't work... would it? i mean for 3-ish years he has been helping the community sticking with them throughout. if he leaves he has nothing but the feeling of death in his chest. he sat down and thought, is this all really worth it. one of the worst communities he had ever seen who didn't give a flying turd if he was alive is the dictating question, obviously if you were as handsome, intellegent and amazing like DrSlappy then the question is easy, "leave do it... unless it gives me a bad name then here's a steaming plate of false security so you can tell me about yourself like im some dr phil just so i can tell all my friends what a pleb you are", but this was rohin, unlike slappy he was intelligent, handsome or amazing. instead he tried to think, and think he did. he thought so much about people who he thought were his friends and being lied too, and the fact they would completely forget something they used to call him back (the new lime, lime jr, diet lime, boot leg lime, etc.) when he first joined and used it as a file against him. but why him, why did people like the entire ct, people he has never talked to and his closest friends turning on him. he finally realised it. it won't change even if he never spoke another word, this is just how these people are. even if he listened to lime and announced that he was ready to cut everything and be serious, he would still have the same stigma.. or worse, he would be forgotten.


End file.
